


Always Love You

by jnxnina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnxnina/pseuds/jnxnina
Summary: S4联动集复合炮，苦命鸳鸯重温旧梦（bushi





	Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️时间线是第四季联动集，私设联动集逆闪博=大难不死（？）的S1逆闪博  
> ⚠️有S4的WA背景，所以是婚内出轨！！！没有强调这个内容，但是实在接受不了的还是注意避雷哈。  
> ⚠️有DS倾向

艾瑞斯睡得很沉。巴里躺在一旁静静地望着她。

这段时间的确让人精疲力竭。先是忙于准备婚礼，婚礼被搞砸后又要集中精力阻止邪恶的纳粹，他们两个人几乎没有一刻停歇，到了晚上更是没有精力温存。

但好歹危机终于过去了。只是巴里在感觉上没有轻松分毫。

一个念头沉重地压在他的心上。准确来说，是一个人。

他轻手轻脚地溜下床，走到了窗边。外面打着闷雷，在下淅淅沥沥的雨，水滴模糊了巴里的视线。他怔怔地盯着窗上的水滴，用神速力感受它们溅落的的每一个瞬间，时间在他的眼里被无限地拉长——正如同他此刻的思绪。

逆闪电艾尔伯德·斯旺，同时也是那个曾注视巴里十五年、引领巴里成为闪电侠的威尔斯博士回来了。

伴随他一起回来的还有沉封在巴里心底的回忆。他们曾经分享的每分每秒，从守礼而克制的肢体触碰到亲吻和做爱，从若有若无的调情到倾吐爱意——这些回忆突然之间变得无比鲜活，遍布在巴里脑海中的每一个角落；更不用提真相大白后的痛彻心扉和滔天恨意是怎样再次冲刷他的心脏。

他总以为他可以放手了。他曾对着哈利，想象对那人说原谅，继续自己的生活；他曾把年轻的逆闪电打得毫无还手之力，再把他扔回未来；他曾在闪点里和逆闪电断断续续度过了3个月的时间。他以为他已经放手了。

但当他看到斯旺的那张脸时，所有的心理准备都化成了幻影。他必须竭力控制住自己的面部表情，才没有让队友或者他们的邪恶二重身发现异常。那个人好端端地站在那里，脸上挂着戏谑的微笑，就像他从未被时间抹去存在、从未离开过巴里的生活。

——————

“我看着你死了。”巴里提高声音说，努力保持着声音平稳。

“真的吗？这就是时光旅行，巴里，总是令人困惑。”熟悉的称呼让巴里身体一颤。“我好像总在和你说这个来着，不是吗？”

巴里别开眼睛，看向另外两个目标。他的心脏酸痛得难受，满涨着痛恨，不解等等复杂的情绪。他能感受到斯旺专注的视线仍然停留在他身上，他极力无视了那视线里灼人的温度。专心点，巴里。他想。不是叙旧的好时机。

斯旺戴上了他的头套，模糊了面容的黄衣人仍然是他最深的噩梦和心结。巴里咬牙，感觉熟悉的愤怒在心里升起，他冲了出去，和黄衣人缠斗在一起。

斯旺没有尽全力打这一仗，巴里可以轻松地看出来。他多数时间只是在奔跑，巴里在他身后追赶，偶尔才能和他交换一两个拳头。巴里怒吼着，瞧准时机狠狠向斯旺的后背挥出一拳，后者踉跄了一下，大笑了起来。“就像旧时光，闪电侠。”他停下来面朝巴里，突然向巴里的腹部挥出重重的一击。巴里摔倒在地上，因挥之不去的疼痛而畏缩。“你还是没学会挑选好时机，巴里。” 斯旺消失了，带走了棱镜。

巴里蜷缩在地上，在绿箭侠的帮助下站起身来。他冲向在崩塌的大楼——

他清楚，从各种意义上来说，接下来都有一场硬仗要打。

——————

巴里的左手紧紧地压住斯旺的肩膀，右手下意识振动着。

“动手！了结我。”斯旺盯着他，眼睛里有病态的狂热和辨不清的晦涩。他在巴里迟疑的间隙又怒吼了一声：“动手！”

巴里的右手不知道什么时候停止了振动，左手的力度也变轻。斯旺没有反击，连挪动一下都没有，只是停留在远处。他的语调半是嘲讽半是遗憾：“哦……我忘了。巴里艾伦不杀人。”

“离开这里。”巴里说。他也盯着他，思量着他的异常。全程下来斯旺的斗志都不算高，为什么？

斯旺撞开他的肩膀，走了几步，回过身来：“不知道下次见面我又是什么面孔，闪电侠。”

“迫不及待。”巴里说。他看到斯旺的面部表情突然软化了下来，嘴角勾起了一个微笑，弧度和巴里记忆中的导师和爱人一模一样。

“新婚快乐，巴里。”红光掠过，他消失了。

巴里站在原地，好久没能回过神来。他回忆着斯旺有点反常的举止，和留下的这句突兀祝福。一个他不愿意相信的可能性浮上他的心头，沉重地压在他的心上。

他们本来能成为最契合的爱侣，巴里曾经那么爱他。但最终的结局证明了一切只是他一厢情愿。他不愿意去相信其他的可能。

——————

房间里因门窗紧闭而显得闷热。巴里轻轻把窗户打开一个小缝，冰凉清新的水汽扑在了他的脸上。他抬起眼睛，窗外的世界变得清晰了起来。

他屏住了呼吸。

对面楼的房顶上站着一个熟悉的身影——他以为已经回去未来的斯旺！

他没有穿逆闪电的制服，黑衣黑裤，撑着黑伞，单调的配色融入在灰蒙蒙的雨里。巴里看不清他的表情。

在他的意识做出选择前，巴里的身体已经驱动神速力奔出了楼房。雨滴在他的行动轨迹上迟缓地往下推移，直到他站在那个人面前，才一股气落了下来。

“斯旺？”不知道为什么，巴里无法控制他颤抖的声音。雨点落在他的眼睛和脸颊上，触感冰凉而刺痛。

“巴里。”斯旺走上前来，黑色的雨伞向前倾，把巴里纳入伞下。巴里抬起头，终于能看清楚他的表情。

斯旺盯着他，眉头微微皱着，眼神像是困惑不解。而巴里的记忆突然变得无比清晰——每次威尔斯博士只要无法改变巴里固执的主意时，就会露出这种苦恼的表情。然后他会妥协，或者他会为巴里想出更好的解决办法。

巴里的眼泪一瞬间就流了下来。他投入他的敌人和曾经的导师的怀抱，脸颊埋入后者黑色的线衫，像孩子一样痛哭失声。他的手臂用力环住斯旺的后背，手掌紧紧地按在后者的腰侧，力道大得仿佛要把每根手指陷入斯旺的肉里。这绝对是常人不能忍受的疼痛，但斯旺的身体连一下晃动都没有。巴里希望斯旺疼，他想要他疼。他心里恨斯旺恨得咬牙切齿，眼泪却像断了线的珠子一样掉个没完，倾诉着他不愿意承认的爱和思念。

斯旺也沉默着抱住了他，左手抬高了伞，右手轻轻地环绕在巴里的身侧。片刻后，他的右手很缓慢地往上移动，停留在巴里柔软的后脑勺上，力道轻柔地抚弄了一下他的头发。巴里哭得更厉害了，感觉好像脑中所有的情绪都迫不及待地蜂拥而出。他抬起头，松开了紧按在斯旺腰侧的手，改为牢牢抱住年长者的脖子，往上一跳，双腿代替手的使命狠狠地缠在斯旺的腰侧。斯旺的手不得不往下托住了青年的臀部。

失去了线衫的阻挡，巴里哭得通红的双眼、一塌糊涂的脸颊暴露在冰凉的空气和斯旺的视线里。斯旺的嘴角露出一个微小的笑意，他微微张开嘴刚要说什么，就被巴里凑上来的吻堵了回去。巴里的舌头迫不及待地进入斯旺的口腔，品尝着记忆中的每一处。他尝起来还是这样好，巴里的鼻子发出不可置信的吸气声，感到又满足又气急败坏。斯旺愣了一瞬，迎上了巴里的吻，舌头和巴里的舌头纠缠起来，力度大得让巴里的灵魂都在颤抖。他们吻得越来越难分难舍，直到有坚硬抵上巴里的腿根，巴里才如梦初醒般中断了他们的吻。

他猛地松开怀抱，跳下身来，往后退了几步，差点退进雨幕里。斯旺再次把伞往前倾斜，身体没有动。雨水滴在他的肩膀上，渗入他的线衫里，没有留下一点痕迹，但他胸膛上的布料却微微反光，很明显是巴里哭出来的大片湿痕。巴里瞪着他，不敢相信自己刚刚做了什么。

他前脚才和艾瑞斯结婚，后脚就和他的敌人吻得难分难舍！自厌和痛苦浮上他的心头。他的脑中一片混乱，不知道该如何反应。

斯旺凝视着他，片刻后突然勾起一个微笑。“你还爱我。” 他的语调缠绵而温柔。

“所以呢？你还要操纵我吗？”巴里瞪着他，声音里还带着哭腔，茫然无措得像被逼入绝境的小动物。

“不，巴里。我喜欢这个事实。”斯旺拉起他的手，注视着他，细致地吻过他的每一根手指。巴里的手在他的唇下颤抖着，半晌失控地低吼：“你还想从我这里得到什么，斯旺！”

斯旺把他的手指用力地插入巴里手指的间隙中，再紧紧地握住。“我想要你，巴里。”他低声说。

红光闪过，雨幕里只留下被随手丢弃在一旁的伞。

——————

巴里被丢在酒店的大床上，斯旺倾身向前压住了他。

巴里挣扎着，对身上的男人拳打脚踢。斯旺按住他的手，结实的大腿压住巴里下身。他亲吻他的脖子，仿佛野兽在确定从哪处下嘴。

“你不能这样对我，斯旺，”巴里开始害怕了，他的声音颤抖。“我已经结婚了！”

“我当然知道。”斯旺抬头看着他，巴里感觉他的面部表情更加阴郁了一点。“但是你是我的。况且——”他的吻流连在巴里的耳侧，“是你先吻我的。”

巴里自知理亏，可是艾瑞斯快乐的笑脸和乔欣慰的眼神始终在他的脑海中闪现着。他悄悄曲起膝盖——

在他看不到的地方，斯旺注视着他的眼神就像在注视垂死挣扎的猎物。他附上巴里的耳朵，语调温柔得不可思议：“我爱你，巴里。”

巴里瞪大眼睛，发出了一声近乎哀鸣的惊喘。他的身体几乎瞬间就丧失了力气，曲起的膝盖轻轻地砸回了床上。

斯旺的吻落在他的前额、鼻子和嘴唇上，像温柔的雨。“再次成为我的男孩，巴里。”他低声呢喃着，“成为我的巴里。”

巴里绝望地呜咽了一声，轻轻地闭上了眼睛。他还能看见艾瑞斯和乔失望的眼神，可是那些画面却怎么都压不倒他深埋的渴望。斯旺的话语就像魔咒一般不能让他移动分毫，纵使他的理智在尖叫着让他逃脱，他却无法违抗。

“很好。”斯旺温声鼓励着，“看来你值得一些奖励。”

他驱动神速力退去了巴里的衣服。巴里很快就光溜溜地躺在斯旺的身下，竭力控制着呼吸，难为情的红晕染上了他的脸颊，毕竟距离他们上一次做爱已经过去太久了。斯旺的眼神在他赤裸的身体上流连：“你的身体还是这么美丽，巴里。”他的手指揪弄了一下巴里胸前的粉红。

巴里恼怒地瞪了他一眼，下一刻斯旺的嘴唇凑上去，替代了手指，吸吮、戏弄着巴里的乳头。“唔！”巴里闷哼一声，身体轻微地扭动着，像是拒绝又像是迎合。

斯旺的吻逐渐往下，巴里屏息等待着。斯旺却在他的腹部区域停了下来，慢条斯理地品尝着巴里腹部上紧致而光滑的皮肤。一阵麻痒从巴里的腹股沟升起，他想往上移动身体，让更加急需抚慰的地方得到快慰，腰间却被斯旺按住动弹不得。

斯旺的舌头在巴里的肚脐附近打转，修长的脖颈时不时碰触到巴里直直挺立的阴茎。巴里断断续续地呻吟着，视觉上的刺激性缓解不了生理需求，反而让欲望越燃越旺。他只好开口请求：“不要戏弄我了，斯旺……”

“你叫我什么？”斯旺抬眼看着他，舌头舔过上唇，扯开一抹微笑，眼神里半是威胁半是欲望。

“……艾尔伯德。”巴里停顿了一下，呢喃出声。

斯旺非常大方地往下，吮了一下巴里敏感的蘑菇头。“再叫一遍。”

短暂的快感顺着腹股沟蔓延，巴里哀鸣出声：“艾尔伯德，请……”

艾尔伯德把巴里勃起的阴茎纳入口中，他的唇舌灵巧得不可思议，在龟头和柱身的连接处附近打转，一只手以合适的力道撸动着柱身。

“天啊……”巴里仰起头，发出一声难以抑制的哭叫，几乎要被生理和心理上的双重快感击溃。他挣扎着又往下看，不想错过每分每秒。艾尔伯德也睁着眼睛望着他，蓝眼睛里的神色慵懒而迷人，薄薄的嘴唇间巴里涨红的龟头前后进出着。“天啊……”巴里又哽咽着呻吟了一声，浑身发抖。他不认为自己能在这个情形下坚持多久。

紧紧固定在巴里腰间的手松开了。巴里呻吟着，下意识挺腰轻轻向前戳刺，但就连在这种欲望上头的时候，他的动作都足够克制。艾尔伯德嘴角含笑，狠狠一吮，巴里本就在临界点上的欲望再也控制不住喷涌而出，射在了艾尔伯德的口中。他沉浸在片刻的余韵里，大张着腿，眼神涣散，嘴巴无意识地张开着。艾尔伯德欣赏了一下这幅好久没见到的美景，俯下身，把口中的白浊渡入巴里的嘴巴里，注视着他乖乖地吞咽下去，好一会儿才回过神来。

艾尔伯德吻着巴里的脖子，他身上的线衫摩擦着巴里高潮后敏感的皮肤。巴里不满地嘟囔了一声，不顾尚在瘫软状态下的身体，也驱动神速力把男人的衣服脱得一干二净。艾尔伯德笑出了声，热气喷洒在巴里的脖颈上：“还是这么急躁，巴里。”

巴里没空反驳他，他正忙着胡乱地抚摸着男人的脊背，光滑而饱满的肌肉的触感让他发出满足的呻吟声。他很快就不满足于这点碰触，用力一掀身体，骑在了艾尔伯德身上。男人的勃起压在巴里的臀缝里，巴里忍不住提臀轻轻摩擦着，感受着久违的触感。“巴里。”艾尔伯德的眼神暗了下来，他的手揉捏、挤压着青年的屁股，让他的阴茎在巴里柔软的股缝里挺动。

巴里的身体往前探，够到了床头柜上的润滑剂。他咬着嘴唇，犹豫地看向艾尔伯德。“我很久没有……很久没有……”他苦恼地皱着眉头，拿着润滑剂下意识往前递着。艾尔伯德望着他，眼睛里有鼓励：“你只需要请求，巴里。”

巴里的身体失去了力气，他趴在了艾尔伯德身上，拿着润滑剂的手往下，把润滑剂和屁股一同送入艾尔伯德的手中。他抖着声音说：“打开我，艾尔伯德。”

润滑剂盖子打开的声音让巴里的身体一抖，他的屁股下意识地收缩着，体内升起一阵难言的渴望。他闭上眼睛，声音破碎地说：“让我再次成为你的。”

艾尔伯德的手指推进了巴里的穴口，巴里哽咽出声。他的手指和巴里记忆中一样修长和坚实，指腹打着圈，毫不留情地迫使肠道向他敞开，稍微按揉了一下就精确地找到了巴里的敏感处，变换角度戳刺着。强烈的快感顺着脊柱直达巴里的大脑。“呜……”他在艾尔伯德的身体两侧撑起身体，腰肢上下移动着迎合艾尔伯德的动作，屁股摇摆着，阴茎也在艾尔伯德的腰腹间摩擦，嘴上不由自主地催促：“快点……”

手指撤了出去，熟悉而陌生的硬度抵在巴里的臀缝处，“你自找的，巴里。”艾尔伯德沙哑着声音说。他抬起巴里的屁股，毫不犹豫地全根挺入。

巴里发出承受不住的哭叫声，浑身发抖，双臂差点支撑不住身体。他的双手往前移动，想要挣脱这毫不留情的钉入，腰侧却被艾尔伯德牢牢嵌住。“不……”生理上和心理上的双重冲击使眼泪又漫上了巴里的眼睛。他感觉自己被打开、穿刺得如此彻底，积压在心底里的所有情绪仿佛无处遁形，被完完全全地暴露在外。

“放松……巴里。”艾尔伯德扶住他的背，坐起身来。他让巴里靠在他的怀里，低下头来吻他的头发，一只手温柔地抚摸他的背脊，另一只手揉抚着巴里的阴茎。巴里抽泣着搂住他的脖子，狠狠地在艾尔伯德的肩膀上咬了一口。那个浅浅的牙印很快在艾尔伯德皮肤上消退，巴里只好气闷地把嘴唇黏在消失的牙印上。起初的冲击和被撑开的不适应过去后，巴里开始逐渐适应体内的硬度。他在艾尔伯德的腰侧架起双腿，扭动着腰肢幅度很小地动了起来，发出一连串柔软的呻吟。

“如此完美，我的巴里。”艾尔伯德柔声说，巴里情难自已地呜咽了一声，在导师的夸奖下更加卖力地扭动他的腰肢。潮水般的快感包裹着他，爱人的鼓励回荡在他的耳边，让他思绪模糊了起来，仿佛仍然身在旧日时光。

下一秒，巴里后脑勺在下被按倒在了床上。他发出不解的惊喘声，抬头看着在他上方俯下身体的艾尔伯德。“还不够快，闪电侠。”艾尔伯德一语双关，声调仍然温柔，蓝色的眼眸里却闪烁着红色的闪电，“不要忘记我是谁。”暂时退出的阴茎再次深深地插入巴里的身体。

巴里哭叫了一声，熟悉的痛恨又在他的心底燃起，和无法停息的爱意混合在一块，把他的思绪搅得一塌糊涂。他的腿狠命击打着艾尔伯德的后背，下身却疯狂地迎合着艾尔伯德的抽插，呻吟声随着动作的加快变得越来越大。很快，他们都不知不觉地用上了神速力，在高频度的动作下抖成了一片虚影，金色和红色的闪电萦绕在他们四周。

巨大的快感连绵不断地传来，巴里渐渐地连呻吟的力气都没有了，只能发出破碎的哽咽声。艾尔伯德在他上方喘着气，牢牢地盯着巴里，低吼着说：“为我射出来，巴里。”巴里紧紧地抓住艾尔伯德的双臂，发出近乎绝望的长长的哭喊，射得一塌糊涂。艾尔伯德也射进了巴里的身体深处。

艾尔伯德轻轻地退出他的阴茎，翻身躺在了巴里身侧。一阵静默蔓延在他们之间。

巴里勉力控制着呼吸，盯着头顶上的虚空，断断续续地说：“我恨你，斯旺。”

艾尔伯德把头转了过来，面无表情地盯着他的侧脸说：“我也恨你。”

巴里的嘴唇抖了一下，难过的神情浮上他潮红的脸。他拖着浓重的哭腔，非常小声地说：“可是我爱你。”他害怕面对艾尔伯德的无情，头颈僵直着，仍然盯着天花板，同时死命憋住眼泪。

艾尔伯德叹了一口气。他捏着巴里的小脖子，把他的头转过来。“我也爱你。”他看着脸上湿漉漉的青年，冰冷的表情柔软了下来。

巴里的瞪大眼睛，重新燃起微弱的希望：“我们扯平了？”

艾尔伯德冷哼了一声。“没有。你结婚了。”

青年的眉毛耷拉下来：“我……”

“很快也就暂时扯平了。”艾尔伯德平静地说。

巴里的脸色顿时变得煞白：“你也要结婚了？”他声音发抖，担惊受怕的眼泪顿时又开始在眼眶里打转。

艾尔伯德差点被他天都要塌下来的模样逗笑了。他伸手把巴里额头上湿漉漉的头发拨到一边：“不是，巴里。我的生活不在这里。我终究还是要回到自己的时代。”

巴里很快就明白了他未竟的话语。“你不会留下来。”他轻声说，语气低落。

艾尔伯德转过头，闭上眼睛，默认了他的话。他能感到巴里柔软的躯体向他靠近，无限依恋地贴在他的身侧。巴里自言自语：“没关系，反正还有一堆过去版本的逆闪电来骚扰我。”

艾尔伯德的嘴角泄露出一丝微笑。“他们可不会像我一样对你心软。”

“当然。”巴里气哼哼地说。“不过我会打起十二分精神把他们打趴下的。”他驱动神速力到浴室清理了自己，回来后站在床边，抬起光溜溜的脚丫踢了艾尔伯德一脚。“以前老是我给你清理。”他不那么认真地抱怨着。

艾尔伯德抬头看了他一眼，红色的闪电掠过，很快又干干净净地躺到了床上。巴里跳上床，手脚紧紧地缠住艾尔伯德。他的头抵在艾尔伯德的背上，声音模糊不清：“你会回来，对吗？”

“当然。”艾尔伯德回答。

“好吧。我保证你下次回来的时候我是单身汉。”巴里嘟囔着，声音渐渐减弱了。

艾尔伯德露出了一个微笑。他握住了巴里圈在他身前的手，也进入了梦乡。

——————

第二天醒来，巴里已经是一个人了。他气愤地在被窝里拱动了好一会儿，最终还是无奈地爬下了床。

他坐在床边，揉着眼睛，突然发现床头柜上摆着一支娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。一张纸条压在玫瑰下面。

他拿起纸条，阅读了上面的字迹，半晌扬起了一个快乐而释然的微笑。

“我总会为你而来。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> #为什么有WestAllen背景板？  
> 首先说明虽然我很讨厌艾瑞斯但是对绿了她并没有太大兴趣。这里的逆闪闪背景是他们在第一季一直是爱人关系（在上一篇pwp有简单的交代），逆闪被抹去存在，巴里209原谅了这个逆闪，决定继续自己的生活。不提人设，他和艾瑞斯都失去了刻骨铭心的爱人，巴里渴望家庭，他们都寻求稳定的关系，决定在一起还是比较自然的事（不提艾瑞斯的奇葩人设），巴里根本没想过这个逆闪还能回来。再加上也贴合了原剧+本来想写个火辣的cheating，于是……  
> #轻微DS也能进一步解释逆闪闪的复合，巴里的状态像是失去了Dom的Sub，他能努力投入新的生活，甚至拥有新的恋人，但他永远不会也不能拒绝自己的Dom（（（


End file.
